


Thrice

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blue Balls, F/M, Oral, Phantom - Freeform, almost beetle juice if you squint, ghost boyfriend, tease, terribly written, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease
Summary: Youngjae is finally released with a purpose, but of course, feelings get in the way(shittily written, oh god)





	

The haunted house you entered was completely dark. Your friends had dared you to enter by yourself and last a couple of hours, and in return they would do your next two papers. It was an offer you couldn’t refuse and soon you made your way up the stairs to the front door.

The inside wasn’t much better than the outside, dark with a musty scent. It wasn’t completely unpleasant but you were ready to be out when the time was up.

“Might as well do some exploring..” you muttered to yourself and made your way up to the second floor. It seemed to be in better condition than the lower level and you took your time in each room.

The last door at the end of the hallway you were in, had a simple lock. You crouched down and held your phone’s light up to it and ran your finger over the words etched into it.

“Young..jae…” you said quietly and the lock unlatched. You eyed it curiously and pulled it from the hole. The door opened easily and with light feet you made your way up the stairs to what you guessed was the attic.

Everything up here was clean and free of dust, like someone had been living there. There was a soft, but creepy, sound of music and you reached the top as fast as you could. Once there you came face to face with a man. He stood taller than you, slim with luscious lips. His eyes gleamed with brown before flashing to a deep red and you stepped backwards with a scream ready to escape your mouth, and you nearly lost your footing. The man reached out and caught you before you fell down the stairs and he held you close. His whole body was cold and hard, like marble underneath his clothing.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a soft voice. He leaned down to brush the hair out of your face and you didn’t mean to flinch so hard but the hand he used drew back to him just as hard.

“You’re not supposed to be here. How did you even get in?”

You hesitated to answer, staring at the clothes he was wearing. He had on a simple white button down and tight black leather pants. It seemed so out of place in the house, but fit so well on him.

“I asked you a question.” He said, waiting for your answer, clearly not wanting to repeat himself.

“My friends…they dared me to come here and stay for a little bit. This was the only room left and there was this lock with…Young jae on it?”

The man seemed to perk up at this and walked a little closer.

“Say that again,” and you noticed that his eyes changed to that deep red again. He didn’t seem angry, but eager more than anything.

“what, young jae?”

“Faster.” And this time his eyes only stayed the unnatural color.

“Youngjae.” You whispered, biting down on your lips. It was like this scent invaded your nose and your whole body went hot. You dropped your phone right when the man wrapped you back up in his arms.

He leaned in close, plump lips brushing against your neck as he whispered back, “My name is Youngjae, and you have now summoned me to be yours. I will never leave your side and I am indebted to you, forever. Please accept my kiss to seal my offer.”

The way Youngjae’s body conformed to yours and it didn’t feel so hot anymore, the fogginess beginning to fade. You let his words sink in to your mind and you said yes before you gave it a second thought.

Youngjae moved his lips until they were right on top of yours, barely grazing and he asked your name. He repeated it after you, smirked and kissed the breath out of you. Your eyes closed and everything went dark.

-

When you finally were able to open your eyes, your friends were all around you.

“Well I’m not sure if we count this as a win for you, because you were asleep, but you did stay here for two hours so we lose.”

 You looked around at everyone and saw Youngjae sitting in the corner. You opened your mouth to say something to him and he put a single finger to his lips to keep you quiet. As much as you wanted to ask why your friends didn’t see him, answers would be revealed later on. Your friends helped you up and ushered out the door, you turned to see that Youngjae was following you. The words he spoke earlier, “I will never leave your side,” and there was some comfort that you wouldn’t be alone from now on.

-

Once you returned to your apartment that night, Youngjae strolled through the door behind you. He looked all around before finally settling and sitting on the couch. It was a little unsettling that you were now back in your home, but you sat down next to him and waited until your heart slowed down before you asked any questions.

“So… what are you?” You asked with a timid voice. Youngjae turned towards you before grabbing your hand.

“My name is Youngjae and I am what you call a Phantom Lover. I made a deal with you and I’m here to satisfy your needs until you deem myself unnecessary. No one else but you can see me and I will always be with you.”

The words flowed out of his mouth, like it wasn’t the first time that this had happened.

“Have you always been this way?” Youngjae removed his hand from you and leaned back into the couch. His eyes were focused on the ceiling and it seemed like he was choosing his words carefully.

“I believe I was a human at one point. I remember this woman who gave me the same offer as I did to you, and she warned me that if I were to fall in love with her, then I would also become a phantom lover until the end of time. She ceased to exist about 100 years ago, which was when I entered the home. We can’t openly offer someone the deal until they say our name three times. I was stuck in that house for a very long time, until you came along. I have never had another lover besides that woman, and you are the first person I spoke to in a while. So I guess the warning she gave me still applies. Do not fall in love with me unless you want to be a phantom lover like me. There is no guarantee that we would be together, but if you tire of this world, there is another beyond what humans can see.”

Another world? You couldn’t help but be curious of what it was like, but didn’t let your mind wander too far. Something was plaguing your brain and you had to know.

“When you say lover….do you mean….?” You let your voice trail off and it was clear by the smirk on his face that you were embarrassed. He got up and closed you into the couch and brushed his thumb against your lower lip.

“When I said lover, I mean the whole point of my being is to sexually satisfy you. Whether that be fucking you, fucking me, or whatever it is that you are into. I am here for you.”

This news caused you to blush considerably. It had been a few months since Daehyun had broken up with you and the once lack luster sexual relationship you had, came to an end. The situation should be something that you would want to take advantage of, but still you couldn’t find yourself to make a move on him.

“Is there a time limit on this…or?” Youngjae chuckled and leaned back once again.

“No, as long as you still want me, I’m yours. We don’t have to do anything until you are ready and whenever you do want to stop, you have to tell me very specific words, but we shall get to that when it comes time. I don’t want you to say them accidentally and send me back to where I am from. I waited too long for that.”

The air was silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. You had one more question to ask before you went to bed that night.

“Do we have to have sex every time or can we work up to that?”

Youngjae gave this sweet smile, that almost made you feel too innocent than you really were.

“We can go as far as you want to. If you deem yourself done for the moment, then that’s it. Nothing more…for now.”

You nodded and leaned forward, at least wanting to kiss him again. If you were going to be able to have this option for a while, might as well start off slow.

Youngjae willingly opened his arms and pulled you into his lap. They wrap around your frame and settle around your back. His lips are just as soft as they look and they leave open mouthed kisses against your own. It’s erotic and you start to smell that intoxicating scent again.

“wait,” you pull back, body temperature rising already, “what is that? What am I smelling?”

Youngjae breathes heavily against you, hand sneaking up to playfully group at your chest.

“It’s like an aphrodisiac. It makes you feel good, it’s supposed to make you never want anything or anyone else but me.”

And that is how it feels, being away from his kiss almost hurts and you dive back in and kiss until you’re nearly breathless. You pull away when you feel lightheaded and Youngjae pulls you to the seat next to him. You can already feel your arousal aching and look down to see he is strained against his pants.

“At least for now,” you gasped, “this is all I want for tonight. Any more and I feel like I will die.” You closed your eyes and let the dark seep in until you felt sleepy. You were almost asleep, but you felt a hand tug at your own.

“Come on, love, let’s go to bed.”

That night, you didn’t question it, why he slept in your bed with arms around you. But again, you didn’t care. You weren’t alone for once.

-

Weeks seem to go by and you still didn’t get much closer to actually fucking Youngjae. There was very heavy petting, groping, and grinding, but still you didn’t feel quite ready enough to do it.

Youngjae on the other hand seemed a bit restless. You hated leaving him blue balled but it didn’t feel right yet. On one hand you knew this wasn’t really a romantic relationship, but still taking your time just felt right for some reason.

Soon months passed and you got a little further, but something always told you to stop. And Youngjae respected that, with a small frown on his face.

It was a night that felt like any other, the two of you were just lounging around and cuddling in bed until your phone little up with a text. Normally no one ever did, but you decided to pull away from Youngjae to read it.

It was from Daehyun, asking if he could come over. And without thinking you said yes.

“What the hell is that about?” he muttered, obviously with a pout.

“It’s just Daehyun,” you said casually, getting up to throw some pants on. “It’s not like he’ll see you anyway.”

“Yeah, but I can see him and I don’t like how he treated you. The way you spoke seemed like there was nothing between the two of you.”

“I mean, yeah there isn’t, but there’s no harm in at least seeing. Youngjae, I promise it’ll be an hour tops. Then we can lay back in bed.”

You squished your hands against his cheeks, shuddering a little at the coldness, but still there was a little blush to his face.

The entire time that Youngjae was around, you felt close to him. He knew just about everything about you and you knew as much as he remembered about himself. You couldn’t imagine your life without him. You knew there were some feelings there, but you would never admit it. Afraid that he would disappear or you would leave the human world. So as long as you could, you put off his advances.

A knock on the door pulled you away from almost kissing him.

“That’s him. Try to behave while he is here, please.” And you walked away, leaving Youngjae to sit on your bed and looking almost heart broken. He knew what would happen if you confessed feelings for him, but there was never anything about a Phantom confessed theirs and to be honest, he was almost tempted to find out.

Youngjae had searched through what they called the “internet” to find more information on Phantoms, but there wasn’t much too it. His next best guess would be to look through the library whenever he could be away from you, maybe this would be his chance.

-

It didn’t take long to find a library, and thankfully it was afterhours so there was nobody around to see books fliting up out of nowhere. The mythical section was depressingly small and a sad pout graced his face.

As he was leaning over to look at the titles of books, he didn’t notice an old woman standing right in front of him. Youngjae flew backwards and the woman’s eyes never left hers.

“It has been a long time since I last saw a Phantom. I didn’t know they were still around, to be honest. When my Yongguk left me when I was a young lady, it was the day the sun never shined again for me. If you are roaming about the earth, then it is clear you have found someone, is that right?”

Youngjae couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Another human besides you could see him.

“Come child, I have many things to tell you. Even if I lost the love of my life, I will guide you through keeping yours. I would never wish how they leave on anyone.” Youngjae looked down and clenched his fists, thinking about to the first person who released him.

“Ah, I see you have left someone before. But rest assured, my Yongguk knew much about those of phantoms and left me a book of everything he could remember. Follow me to my chambers, child.”

The woman beckoned him with a finger and he decided to be respectful and not float behind her. His footsteps echoed loudly after her light ones.

Once in the room, Youngjae could see a couple of chairs and the room was lit gently with that of candles. It felt comforting and Youngjae knew that he would be safe. She motioned him to sit in the chair. While he was waiting, he glanced at the painting on the wall. Anyone could see that it was a younger version of the woman and a handsome man with a gummy smile. Youngjae guessed it was Yongguk. They looked so happy together and it was a shame to see such love no longer there.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the woman sitting across from him. She handed him a book, it was old but still in amazing condition. Youngjae was incredibly gentle by opening it.

“First things first, child, what is your name?”

“It is Youngjae, Miss. And you are correct about everything. I have lost someone, but the new human who released me, well I do have feelings for her. But, well, as you know if she confesses to me, I will no longer exist to her. But I was wondering what would happen if I told her my feelings.”

“Yes, well, I did lose my Yongguk when I accidently told him I loved him after he made love to me, it was a slip of the tongue and I still haven’t forgiven myself for it. But I can say that him expressing his love for me only made him more human-like.”

Youngjae sat up more at this information.

“What do you mean more human-like?” He asked carefully.

The woman adjusted herself in her chair and looked at him with a smile.

“If you were to tell your person that you indeed have feelings for her, then you will be visible to other humans. Your love for her will make it possible to have a real relationship outside the walls of where you two reside. We were able to keep what we had a lot longer because of it. I will say to remind her that if she feels the same way to come up with a saying or a gesture. There are loop holes within the curse.” She finished with a huge grin and a wicked look that made Youngjae feel much more relieved.

“Thank you so much, Miss. I really appreciate your help. Do you mind if I take this book with me? I want to show it to my human and have her write down some of this so we can reference it if we have any questions. And if it’s okay, I would like to bring her here some time and you can share with her your experiences?”

Youngjae wasn’t sure if this woman would be okay with reliving her most upsetting memories, but the woman simply reached over and touched his hand, this was even more surprising than her being able to see him.

“I would love to. Come back any time with her.”

Youngjae gave a small nod and moved to stand up. It wasn’t until he was at the door, before turning around with one last question.

“I’m still curious, how you can see me and even more touch me?”

The old woman interlaced her fingers through each other before closing her eyes and leaning back in her spot.

“Those who have had a relationship with a Phantom, will forever be able to see other Phantoms. Just as you can see other Phantoms as well. If you ever get the chance and come across this man,” she turns to point to the painting Youngjae was staring at earlier. “Please tell him that Naeun misses him very much.”

“I promise I will.” Youngjae engraved the man’s face into his mind, vowing to find him and relay the message as soon as he could.

-

When he returned back to your apartment, Daehyun was already gone. You were sitting on your bed, with tears in your eyes. Youngjae cleared his throat to gain your attention and your head snapped up, revealing the hurt in your face.

“Where have you been? I thought you disappeared forever. Please, don’t ever do that again!” You begged as you ran to embrace him. Youngjae wrapped his arms around you and dug his face into your hair, inhaling the sweet scent of your perfume.

“I promise I won’t, as long as I can keep this between us. But I went somewhere and I now know a few things. Come on, let’s take a shower, lay down and then I’ll tell you everything.”

It wasn’t unusual to shower together, even if you two hadn’t had sex yet, seeing each other naked was normal in a way.

After a set of new clothes had been put on and the both of you were tucked away comfortable in the bed, Youngjae finally started to tell you about what he did while he was away.

“If I were to confess feelings, then we can have this, but for real.”

“What do you mean? For real?” You asked while playing with his now wet hair. It soothed your heart from beating too hard to have him back in your arms.

“I went to the library today, to see if there was anything I could find about my kind. But I lucked out and ran into this woman named Naeun. She was with a Phantom many years ago and they were able to get around some of the details of the curse and she told me that if I were to confess my feelings then we could have a life outside of your apartment. I could actually take you on dates, we could travel, more than what I can offer in the bedroom.”

The fluttering in your chest almost made you dizzy. A real relationship with with Youngjae? You thought about it for a minute and maybe this why you haven’t been able to jump into sleeping with him. This might make everything just a little bit easier. As long as you don’t slip up.

“So I will ask this,” Youngjae started with a deep sigh, “if you feel the same way as I do, which is I am head over hills for you. I am willing to wait for you to give me some type of signal that you also have feelings for me. Never say anything, but I want you to press your thumb against mine. I know it’s silly but I would rather not have anything said aloud and still know that you do want me like I do. And not just sex. Can you do it?”

Youngjae turned to you, eyes wide and his bottom lip in between his teeth. You closed your eyes and reached for his hand and pressed your thumbs together. He looked down at where you were touching and then back at your face.

Youngjae didn’t give you a second to breath before he pressed his lips against yours. This time you were going to let go and just enjoy the feeling of him with you. You allowed yourself to really be with him.

He kissed you like it would be your last one, tongue moving constantly against yours. Youngjae positioned you underneath him and had you wrap your legs around his. He started to grind his crotch into yours and it wasn’t the first time that you could feel his hardness pressing against your core, but each time it still made you wet.

“Youngjae, please…” you begged for more. Without being asked to, you quickly took of your night shirt. You had decided not to wear a bra, and you were grateful that you didn’t. It was going to speed everything up.

Your Phantom lover took the hint and quickly took off his own shirt. His hands grazed against your stomach and groped your breasts. It had goose bumps grow all over your body. You licked your dry lips to wet them before pulling him in for another kiss. Youngjae quickly tucked his fingers under your panties and pulled them down. You helped him out of his own boxers and the feeling of his hard cock against you was maddening.

“I don’t want this end too soon, and I want to make you feel good.” His voice was deep and husky and it was only making you even more turned on. Without breaking eye contact, Youngjae backed up until he was eye level with your dripping core. With his hands he moved your legs apart and instantly dove in to sucking on your clit.

Daehyun had tried this once, but it didn’t do much for you. Now, though, it didn’t take long before you were moaning for more or for him to slow down. Youngjae didn’t stop there. He carefully inserted a finger inside you, curling it to press on that certain spot.

That had you crying out. “Youngjae!” You screamed. It only made him want to keep going, only stopping until you had your first orgasm. He gave little licks to your clit, causing you to shiver with sensitivity. Popping back up from under the blanket, he gave you a little smirk.

You quickly pulled him closer to you and pressed your lips against his, not caring about your taste on him. His tongue smoothed over your lips as you moaned.

“Are you ready for the next part, baby?” His breath was light and heavy at the same time and it made you wet with anticipation. You didn’t feel like your voice was strong enough so you gave a light nod and he positioned your legs to wrap around his waist. He grabbed onto his cock and slowly fed into your core.

While you weren’t a virgin, it was still a stretch and Youngjae placed small kisses behind your ear to hopefully relieve some of the pain. He felt you buck your hips up some and took it as a sign to slowly start thrusting.

Why you ever waited, you didn’t know.

It wasn’t enough, his speed. You pushed the balls of your feet into his ass to get him to speed up.

“I’m not made of glass, Youngjae, please fuck me like you mean it.” You begged. Youngjae cursed and sat back up. He repositioned your legs to sit over his shoulders and went back pounding into you. The angle made everything much more intense as the tip slid over your spot constantly.

You weren’t making enough noise for him, apparently, and Youngjae stroked over your clit as much as he could. The action caused you to tighten up around him and it only made it that much more pleasurable.

With everything going on, you almost missed the creeping of your second orgasm. When it did hit, you threw your head back and latched your hands to his shoulders. His hips never stopped going against yours.

“Youngjae! Please, I want you to cum!” You screamed. He leaned over and attached his lips to your chest and sucked as there seemed to be more force behind his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm.

With only final push, Youngjae reached his end. He was panting heavily and had a light sheen of sweat covering what you could see of his body.

You cooed gently and petted his hair. He leaned his face into the embrace.

“I know I can say it out loud, but I don’t even feel like I need to in this moment.”

You took his hand and gently kissed his thumb, instead of touching your to his to show that you felt the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so bad.


End file.
